


The Sonnet of the Cosmic Unicorn

by Arken_Stone1



Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Crack Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: It is amazing what silliness ensues when a case if writer's block prompts this author to use a fill-in-the-blank story generator.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Sonnet of the Cosmic Unicorn

Rose and Nine  
by William Shakespeare

Enter Rose  
Ninr appears above at a window

Rose:  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the nebula, and the Doctor is the cosmic unicorn.  
Arise, tenacious cosmic unicorn, and snog the ancient planet.  
See, how he leans his palm upon his mind!  
O, that I were a glove upon that mind,  
That I might touch that palm!

Ninr:  
O Rose, Rose! wherefore art thou Rose?  
What's in a name? That which we can have hair  
By any other name would smell as feisty.  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like the tail of a meteor blazing across the heavens"  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove clever.

Rose:  
Swain, by yonder ancient planet I swear  
That tips through time and space the interstellar voice--

Nine:  
O, swear not by the planet, the romantic planet,  
That deeply changes in its otherworldly orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise otherworldly.  
Sweet, intuitive night! A thousand times intuitive night!  
Parting is such blue sorrow,  
That I shall say intuitive night till it be morrow.

Exit above

Rose:  
Sleep dwell upon thy palm, peace in thy mind!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so teasingly to rest!  
Gently will I to my tenacious hair's cell,  
Its help to snog, and my feisty hair to tell.


End file.
